When Summer Came Around
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Two familiar faces meet, and for them, the nostgia was bittersweet.


**A/N: As ferriswheelshipping is one of my guilty pleasures, I'm not gonna lie. I based my title off of "'Til Summer Comes Around" by Keith Urban (perfect song, btw). This is not a songfic, I don't own anything.**

**oOOo**

A slight breeze gently glazed his hair as he looked up at the Ferris wheel before him. It wasn't the first and it certainly wasn't his last.

It's been years since his adoptive captor lost, and he came back to taste the bittersweet nostalgic ride before him. The last time he rode the ride, he was working for a manipulative evil master mind. It felt right, and from what he saw Ghetsis was doing it for all the right reasons. No harm in what he was doing.

Or at least he thought.

He began to reminisce to that night, the night he took the car with someone he barely knew. She was just a girl, a mere trainer, yet one who would intervene and take down the entire organization; something he would later be thankful for. If it wasn't for her, all the lies and the ugly truths would have come too late.

He owed her.

The Ferris wheel angel who came in with different ideals, who lived in a complete and separate world from him, he wondered: what did they have in common? Even their love for Pokémon were quite different. How they grew up, where they fought on, their opinions…. All differed in some manner that put them on opposite sides of the mirror.

But did it matter?

It was the fact that they had different viewpoints; he thought it was beautiful and unique to have such ideals. It's a mystery how their beliefs and materials they hold so close and strongly can be both similar and different. It amused him and a strong warmth grew inside him the more he contemplated and played with the thought.

However, he noticed that his thoughts remained on one person: Hilda. Yes, the girl who gave fuel to his entertainment. He wondered about her every now and then, wondering what she was doing, or if she ever achieved what she wanted. For a moment he had hoped…

"You need another passenger ma'am"

"What, why?"

"Two to a car, that's the rules."

His fantasy was broken by his natural curiosity. He looked over to see a plump worker standing over the car of the Ferris wheel. He faintly saw a shadow in the car.

"Please?"

"Sorry lady."

"Wait!" N raised his hand. "I'll go with her. I'm a single rider as well."

"Very well" The grumpy old man waddled over and let him through. The green haired teen stepped into the car, and did not look at the person whom he was joining until he got himself situated.

The door shut and he look at the girl who was looking at him.

"Hilda?"

"N?"

It was a moment of silence when the car started moving. They stood there looking at each other's faces. The two hadn't seen each other in years now, however the nostalgia flooded in like it was yesterday. Neither of the two knew what to say, but N's face was the first to go from shock to a welcoming smile.

"How are you, Hilda?"

The brown haired trainer shook her head.

"I-I'm fine… how are you?" She wanted to ask a million questions. How has he been? Where was he all this time? Does he still…. Think like he used to? Has he changed?

"I'm doing fine…" He looked out, as the two sat in silence for a few minutes more.

"You have grown well?" He eyed her from the corner of his eye. Hilda, blushing wildly, quickly snapped back.

"Wh-what's that's supposed to mean?"

"You've aged well, you look older but very well."

"I take it you have trouble telling girls they're pretty."

N quickly blushed as well. He didn't mean it in that way. He chuckled in return, laughing it off as harmless.

She sighed, looking back out the window.

"Are you still living alone? Where are you living exactly? Where have you been?" She let it out quickly. She was curious; how could someone disappear and just reappear out of nowhere?

"I take it you have trouble talking to guys." He teased, as if they were talking all these years.

"Sh-shut up! I'm just curious…" She crossed her arms, flustered, looking back out.

"While my location remains a secret and will continue to be, I am not alone. I have my Pokémon."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She peered at him, annoyed.

He chuckled. As much as her physical appearance showed it, she hadn't grown one bit. However, he was curious about her as a trainer.

"How is your Pokémon doing? Your Serperior? I don't sense them on you."

"They're at home. I needed to be alone for a while…" She softly put her forehead against the glass.

"Penny for your thoughts?'

"Just figuring what to do next, that's all. How can you just ride the wind like you do, without worrying about what's going to happen next?"

N looked down for a moment. In all honestly, the only thing he ever worried about was Pokémon and their safety. He never worried about himself; he generally found everything with the support of the environment around him.

"I never had worries after Ghetsis was defeated… I was content and taken care by Pokémon, and in the care of my sisters."

"What did I expect from a Pokémon hippie...?" She muttered, still staring out the window. She thought back, knowing that despite the insult, her mind never stopped wandering back to him all these years.

He looked at her. He brushed the comment off as nothing; her name calling was very true and he wasn't ashamed by the connection with the Pokémon around him. As much as he despised his adoptive father for what he felt like a bottled character he has become, his caring and love with due to the fact that his "father" chained him up to the only friends he ever really had. They understood him, like nobody else would. He continued to stare at her, perplexed by her difficulties and her current thoughts. What _really _went through her mind?

She looked back at his warm eyes that bore into her as if he could read her own thoughts. She looked away for a brief moment, not wanting him to see inside her soul. However, it hurt to sit in silence. She began to mutter, trying to muster up what she could say.

"What was that?" He inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"What the hell do you want!?" She yelled, tears flickering slightly from her eyes.

"What do you-"

"You disappear for years, _years _without saying one word to anyone, never keeping in touch. And then all of the sudden you reappear out of nowhere, coincidently _here _in _my _car?"

His quizzical face soften, and his body shifted, leaning towards her.

"Fate's a funny thing, is it not?"

She fumed.

"NO it's not fate- I-It's-"

"It's what?"

They sat there in silence, just looking at each other. Hilda's face was red, and the mysterious tears ran down her cheek. Why was she crying? This was nothing to cry over. She excused it, blaming the current situations and circumstances she's been stressed over.

He pushed her emotions aside, even though he wondered about what exactly he did to deserve the guilt trip. His silence invited her to say more. He gradually understood she needed to get something off her chest, and so he sat back and watched her.

She stood up.

"IT'S BECAUSE I MISSED YOU." On top of everything else, _that _came out. That was the last thing that was on her mind and the first thing that came out of her mouth. How? She barely knew him. This was preposterous. She quickly looked away flustered, standing up.

"I'm sorry I- Ah!" The car stopped suddenly, and she fell onto his lap. She slowly looked up, blushing heavily, as well as her counterpart.

The door swung open.

"Okay you two come on." The worker grunted.

She got up slightly, now eye level to him.

He looked into her eyes, and his heart raced. What was this feeling…?

"I-I'm sorry." She turned, now facing the impatient worker.

"C'mon you two love birds you can finish this elsewhere."

"N-no it's not like that!" She quickly denied it.

N got up, and went out.

"H-Hey!" She chased after him. He stopped and turned around.

"S-so you're just going to disappear again? Never to be seen until God only knows how long?"

He smirked and leaned in close to her.

"I'll see you next Friday." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek before walking away, leaving the blood red trainer standing in bewilderment.


End file.
